


Jace Prays.

by Darth_Rel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rel/pseuds/Darth_Rel
Summary: Jace Wayland prays sometimes.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood/Jonathan 'Jace' Wayland.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Jace Prays.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped into my head while I should have been sleeping. Just a tiny bit of fluff with some Jace feels. First attempt at the Shadowhunter verse.

When Jace was ten he prayed, prayed for a father who loved him. Prayed for his pet falcon who had only loved him. Prayed that love would never destroy him. Prayed to be a good little solider and to finally live up to his father's expectations. But mostly he prays for himself.

When Jace was fourteen he prayed, prayed that the Lightwoods wouldn't have a reason to get rid of him. Prayed for Alec to stay his best friend. Prayed to live up to the whispered rumors of him being the 'best shadowhunter of the generation'. Prayed Alec would say yes to being his paradabati. But mostly he prays for himself.

When Jace turned sixteen he prayed, prayed to live up to the Wayland name. Prayed that he'd never lost Alec. Prayed to find a love that wouldn't destroy him. Prayed that Maryse and Robert would finally lighten up on Alec. Prayed that he'd never lose his good looks. But mostly he prayed... for Alec.

When Jace turned eighteen he prayed. Prayed that Clary would find her mom. Prayed that he could prove himself. Prayed that he'd be the one to find Jocelyn. Prayed that Alec wasn't always so mad at him. Prayed that Alec would stop locking his door and keep him from spending the night like they did when they were boys. Prayed Alec would ~~wouldn't~~ stop looking at him like that. But mostly he prays for himself.

When Jace turned twenty he prayed. Prayed that Valentine would just kill him. Prayed that he could escape. Prayed that someone.. anyone would save him. Then prayed it had been Alec not Clary that saved him.

Then prayed for Alec to come back to him. To not leave him alone. Prayed for his heart even as it was already breaking as Alec seemed to fade away. Prayed for himself when Alec instantly turned to Magnus and he was arrested.

When Jace turned twenty two he prayed. Prays of thanks, of love and gratefulness. He prayed for his happiness.. his and Alec. Gave thankful guilty thanks to Magnus for breaking up with Alec. Gave thanks for having the backbone to stop saying no and start saying yes to Alec. Prayed for Alec while they kept their love a secret. Prayed for Clary who didn't understand why he didn't... couldn't love her anymore. Prayed for Izzy who kept pushing and shoving at the two boys till they did something. Prayed that this thing with Alec, warm nights tucked together in bed, fast action fights where they had each other's back, late nights tangled up in each other and wandering hands, prayed with every fiber of his being that this never ended.

Mostly Jace prayed for himself.


End file.
